Silicon photonics (SiPh) is the study and application of photonic systems which use silicon as an optical medium. The silicon is usually patterned with precision on a circuit board or device into microphotonic components in such a way as to achieve a desired functionality. An interposer serves as an electrical interface routing between a plurality of connections of a circuit board or other device. In communicating with networked components, a coupling can be used to connect an interposer to optical fiber systems to transmit and receive signals.